Studies in Europe have suggested that vitamin E in high doses can be as effective as nonsteroidal antiinflammatory drugs (NSAIDs) like aspirin, Naprosyn, or Voltaren in treating the pain and stiffness of arthritis. However, vitamin E is much safer than NSAIDs, so it could be a better alteranative for the treatment of arthritis. This is a study of the efficacy and safety of supplemental vitamin E therapy in patients with RA . Since most patients in the US are treated with at least one and as many as four medications, it is not realistic to study vitamin E therapy in the absence of other medications. Moreover, it is not likely that vitamin E would be used as sole drug treatment in many RA patients even with its demonstrated benefit. Thus the most important clinical trial should be designed to examine the potential use of vitamin E as an alternative/adjunct to NSAID in the typical multi-modality treatment of RA.